issufandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate-Soviet War
The Confederate-Soviet Union of America was a Confederate Cold war fought on November 8th 1951 Until 1985 . The war began when a United States spy plane was shot down over the Confederate Soviet Union's boader. The pilot was captured and the Confederates demanded his release. The Soviets refused and announced they would put the pilot on trial as a spy and the USA warned that if he was harmed it would mean war. The Soviets ignored the threats and tried and executed the man two months later. The CSA followed through and attacked 2 American Ships in the Atlantic. And the US Navy mobilized for a full scale war with their Cold War enemy the CSA. The Fall of The United Sates of America The first target of the Confederate Soviet Union's retaliation would be the United States. They needed to secure these islands to ensure safe routes to invade the Confederate mainland and deny the Confederate navy ports to strike from. The Soviets had rallied their Atlantic fleets for the first naval engagements of the war. The first major combat between Confederate Soviet Union of Southern America and US Fleets had a deceptive outcome, as the Confederates managed to route the enemy fleet with large losses. But in this battle the Confederates outnumbered and had greater firepower than the hastily rushed Soviet fleet, when the soviets returned The Confederates had divided their forces and the Soviets pushed through and landed on Puerto Rico. The United States defended the island with several marine and naval bases. And the Confederate Soviets established a foothold and used the Confederate soviet air-force to assault the island. These attacks were largely unsuccessful in capturing Puerto Rico but did succeed in scattering the defenders. And a large Soviet Shock Army landed and pushed inwards, defeating the outnumbered and scattered marines and securing the island. Puerto Rico would become a center for Soviet POW operations for the remainder of the war. Confederate Soviet Defiance of America The Conferdercy proved to be a much more difficult fight for the Soviets and a large thorn in their offensive operations side. The island housed a fully supported Air and Naval division defended by the Army, Marines and Mexican Satate. These assets made the Soviets determined to deny Mexico to the Confederate War effort. The first several landing attempts failed but the Soviets then faked plans to invade Mexico's Boaders directly, which the Confederates believed and moved their fleets to intercept. The Soviets then struck at an undefended beachhead and bypassed the Confederate Naval threats, and decided to deal with them later. America was one of the pooriest states in the World and had a blosseming Communist movement, and it was these reasons that the Soviets expected the Confederate States of America to join their fight against the United States of America and Mexico. The Soviets continued to land larger formations on the island and took on the tactic of a slow moving steam roller. While the United States decided that their limited forces and inability to be reinforced required a mobile defense and the allowing cities to fall without a fight while engaging the Confederate Soviets in a open fashion in fields where the Confederate army could not be pinned down. The only city that the Confederacy spent much effort defending was the Golf of Mexico, and when the The United States reached the city they were met on it's outskirts by USA forces. The combined Confederate and Cuban forces defended the city for seventeen days. Before the Soviets forced their surrender, but the majority of the Confederate forces from the golf of Mexico were absent from the battle, and would continue to Hurass the Confederate Soviet operations for months on Polluting the Fish of the Golf with their Oil spills and The Occupanion of their Lands . Confederate Soviet invation of Mexico, when the smaller Confederate fleets rushed to intercept the newly arrived Spanish fleets they arrived in Mexico. Before the war, the Confederacy was convinced of it's naval superiority and assured that no sizable Soviet Fleet could by pass the United States and invade the Confederate Homeland directly, in a Coo The Confederate forces were ready with a preempted Strike and The CSA was Victorious. They landed in Miami, Savannah, Charleston and Wilmington. And broke through in every city but Savannah. But the Confederate victory in Savannah was short lived. While Soviet forces pushed north through Florida. Soviet forces that took Charleston flanked south and threatened to cut off those Confe derates in Charleston completely. So the USA abandoned the city. The Confederate navy, launched multipe attacks on the Soviet navy but do to the isolated and uncoordianted attacks very few caused any real damage to the fleets. Also, the Soviets used their extensive Submarine fleet to strike in wolf packs and surprise many Confederate vessels. Ensuring that the Confederates would not be able to gather a naval force for a determined counter attck. Within a month the Soviets had a clear and established control over the Atlantic. Allowing them to move their forces freely while the remnants of the Confederate Navy retreated through the Panama Canal and to the Golf Coast to regroup. Soviet Victories The Grand Soviet Union, once they landed in the Confederacy faced heavy resistance from the confederate Army, despite outnumbering the Confederates 8 to 1. The Soviets made their first Primary objective Richmond, Virginia. The capital of the Confederacy. And made sure their northern armies pushed nort into Virginia from North Carolina. However the Soviet victory at Jacksonville, Florida defeated a larger Confederate Force at that time . The Soviets advanced quickly to major cities such as Atlanta and Columbia. The Soviet military after landing in the Confederacy and defeating the Confederate Navy then chose to ocus on Cuba, as their forces were still having difficulty subduing the island despite the fall of most of it's major cities. Their new landings were eacy as they now had full control over all major ports, with opposition from some Confederate Air Strikes. These new forces allowed the Soviets to leave the cities and pursue the Confederates deeper into the island and force the remaining USA forces into surrender. After the fall of Mexico, the last obsticle in the Soviet invasion of the Confederate mainland was removed. Fall of Richmond The battle of Richmond was the bloodiest battle of the early war. The Confederate 4th Virginia, 18th North Carolina and 72nd Tennessee Armies defended the political center of the Confederacy. And while the battle unfolded the Confederate Government had begun to evacuate. The confederate goals of the battle was to hold the city long enough for the CSA government to evacuate to a safer location. While the USA's goal was to capture the Government and force the confederate Congress to end the war. When the first Soviet Tank divisions arrived they faced the opposition of Confederate long range artillery and air strikes. As the Confederate Air Force was still mostly intact and had been providing air cover for the Confederates. While theSoviet Air Force had not arrived in the numbers that were needed to combat the Confederate Air threat. However to counter this they made sure to bring sufficient ground bases AA forces to cover their advance. It took the Soviets hours to break through the confederate defensive positions but when they did they entered the city and the fighting went to brutal street to street and house to house fighting. It took the city a full week to fall to the ever growing Soviet forces but the Confederate government was able to get away. While this was a large tactical victory for the GSU it was a stategic failure. They had lost far more soldiers than the Confederates had and while they were able to replace the losses the war would go on as they failed to capture the Confederate Congress. But Richmond would remain in Soviet hands for the remainder of the war. Conderate Miracle of St. Louis The Battle of St. Louis was one of the lucky breaks for the Confederate military. The Soviet forces were intent on destroying a major surviving Confederate army and establishing control over the central northern Confederacy. However this battle signaled a major strategy change for the CSA. Before they had intended to fight each Soviet Army in locked conventional battles in the hopes of inflicting major losses and eventually driving them back. A war of attrition. But, realizing the larger Soviet military would not only survive these losses but inflict the same and that the USA could not replace their manpower and military assets they adopted a new position. To lure out soviet forces, hit them hard and then retreat before they can get a chance to respond. This way they could inflict casualties and save the majority of their own. Doing this they traded space, for time. The more ground the Soviets captured the more forces they needed to control it. And this took forces away from the front. So by giving up large amounts of territory to the GSU the Confederates could pick and choose where they would strike back while the USA's were forced to defend large amounts of territory from The Newly dubbed CSU The Confederate Soviet Union of America would be Built Upon The Soviet Workers Union of Confd Siege of New Orleans they landed the majority of their forces from the Atlantic coast, not the Golf coast but failled . The Confderate Soviet Navy attempted to land an amphibious assault into New Orleans but it was Attacked by the US navy. The Soviets lost two frigates and many more vessels damaged in the attack. The Soviet fleet withdrew and instead they approached the crucial city on land. The Confederate Soviet Shock Army pushed aside the small resistance of The US Army managed to hold them back briefly before being forced to fall back. They fell back into the city and were soon cut off. The Soviet Siege of New Orleans began. Heavy artillery was positioned around the city and trenches were dug. And the besieged Confederates could not escape, they attempted to break out multiple times but were repulsed. Both military and civilians alike were trapped inside the city. And the battle looked like the siege of Dallas during the Northan American War. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. The defenders early in the siege were supplied by airdrop, but it was unreliable and several craft were shot down. It was not long before all supplies ceased. Civilians were reduced to eating spoiled food and the military survived by stretching their rations. And soon that gave out. It was the longest siege of the war lasting three months and two weeks and five days. When the Confederates surrendered almost all were malnourished, as well as the civilians. Dead filled the streets and the stench was horrible. Even the Soviet victors were disgusted enough by the sight to bring in fresh food for the captured soldiers and starving civilians. But tens of thousands died of starvation and disease, more than from Soviet shells. The Soviet military had lost the 2nd Battle of Dallas and the remnants of the Soviet army trapped in the city were on the verge of surrender after several days of fighting. And while the time bought had helped the Soviet forces to regroup, they no longer wanted to chance another battle with the reenergized Confederate military, that while weakened considerably had proven itself to be a threat to Soviet control in the CSA. So the Soviet Premier at the time had authorized the choice that would end the war by destroying the last major Confederate Army threat in the war. A Confederate Soviet Nuclear Attack on New York The GSU fired an ICBM at the city and when it reached it's target millions died. Mostly civilians. But also Confederate troops and surrendering Soviet soldiers. Dallas lay in ruins and the last offensive force in the USA Lost the War and 1/2 Of New York City was Destoried in 6 years of The Confderate Soviet Cold War And the Americans had finally ended the long, bloody and brutal war that had lasted eight years. After the attack the United States Government in exile offered a full surrender of the United States of America unconditionally to the Grand Confederate Soviet Union. The offer was accepted and hostilities had finally ended what would come to be known as the Confederate-Soviet Union Cold War was a Victory For Confederacy